Derailing Draco
by UnseenLibrarian
Summary: Millicent Bulstrode is a big girl with big desires. Accidentally stumbling upon a frustrated Draco Malfoy, Millie takes matters into her own hands, teaching Draco - and realizing for herself - a little something in the process.   DM/PP, DM/MB


**Ship(s):** Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson; Draco Malfoy/Millicent Bulstrode

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings/Contains:** Explicit sex; swearing; dub-con; optimistic ending

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this fiction except the plot idea, and make no money from it. JK Rowling's characters and locations are all hers.

**Author's Notes:** Huge thanks go to RZZMG for her beta-reading and suggestions, **and** for the wonderful banner she created for this story! (Go to my profile for a link to the banner.)

Written for the Deflowering Draco Fest over at LiveJournal, for which every story needed to include Virgin!Draco. My prompt was: "Millie doesn't plan on taking no for an answer, and has a few tricks up her sleeve that will surprise even the Slytherin Prince." I had originally intended for this fic to be highly humorous, possibly even a crack!fic. I couldn't do it once I got started –I found too many similarities between this Millie and me to be cruel. However, I'm quite pleased with the result. I hope you enjoy it, too. I know Draco and Millie had no complaints.

* * *

><p><strong>DERAILING DRACO<strong>

**by UnseenLibrarian**

Bastet was hungry and she was making sure that Millicent, and everyone else in the Slytherin passenger car, knew it.

"Mrow. Mrow. Mrow!" she complained, scratching at the door of her cat basket, which was resting on the seat next to Millie.

"Oi, Bulstrode, shut that cat up! I can't concentrate on the game," whinged Nott from several seats behind her. He was playing cards with Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. Malfoy had been playing too, but he was currently absent from the car.

"Sod off, Nott. She's just hungry!" Millie snapped. "Shh, Bastet," she shushed, leaning over the basket and whispering to her pet. "Didn't you eat before we left for King's Cross?"

The black cat's reply was an emphatic "MROW!"

Crabbe called, "Millicent, give your pussy some stuff, or I'll stuff your pussy!" Goyle and Nott snorted and guffawed at Crabbe's wit. Zabini simply rolled his eyes.

"The Bulstrodes are pure-bloods, but I'd sooner stuff a half-blood or a Mudblood than Millicent!" jeered Goyle in a cruel stage whisper.

Groans from the other boys followed his remark. "You're sounding more like Malfoy every day, Goyle!" Nott crowed.

Millie twisted in her seat. "What makes you think I'd even _let_ you stuff me, Gar-Goyle?" She glared back at the four boys with narrowed eyes, then turned back around and ignored their hooting, focusing on the book she was reading – a copy of Anaïs Nin's _Delta of Venus._ Stony-faced, she would not give them the satisfaction of seeing that their words had stung. Having been treated as _'one of the guys'_ when she was younger, she knew many of her male classmates felt the same as Goyle did when it came to finding romantic interests. A girl like her would never be on their "To Do" lists.

Tall, broad-shouldered, and 'big-boned', to use her mother's much-hated phrase, Millie had always been bigger than the rest of the girls in her year. For a while, she had tried to compensate for her greater height and weight by slouching and wearing baggy robes, but doing that only served to accentuate her size. Lately, though still wearing dumpy clothes, she chose to be intimidating by standing tall and sneering whenever possible. Her strong, square jaw gave her a slightly masculine appearance, and even her voice was pitched low and husky. "Sturdy and reliable," her maternal grandfather called her during their infrequent visits, much to her embarrassment. Now, sixth year was starting and she had yet to be asked out on a date. The Slytherin boys preferred to be seen with girls like elfin-featured Daphne Greengrass or petite and perky Pansy Parkinson.

Nott's crack about Malfoy particularly hurt, though. She'd been harboring a little crush on the blond Slytherin Prince since last year, when they'd both been members of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad. In the privacy of her mind, she had indulged in many fantasy scenarios where Draco actually noticed her in return and swept her off her feet for hot and heavy snogging sessions. Nott's callous comment about Malfoy's real preferences sent her secret hopes crashing to earth.

She took a steadying breath._ They're just words, Millie. Words from stupid, clueless gits._

Seated opposite, her wispy roommate Daphne tossed her blonde hair and scoffed at the boys' crudeness. "As if we would ever be taken in by their pathetic attempts to get into our knickers. Everyone knows well-bred pure-blood girls wait until marriage!" Millie glanced at Daphne over the top of her book but remained expressionless, saying nothing.

Beside her, the cat meowed again, scratching her basket. Daphne added, "You know, Millie, it _is_ awfully annoying to have Bastet yowling like that. When Pansy returns from powdering her nose, she's going to have a fit if she has to listen to that racket. Don't you have any cat treats?"

Millie cursed softly under her breath. There were still many miles to go before they reached Hogwarts, as the train had left London only half an hour ago. She knew she needed to find something for the cat to eat if she wanted to ride in peace. Sighing heavily, she gave up trying to read and tossed aside her book. She drew her wand and cast _Silencio_ on her pet. Bastet continued to meow and hiss, but now made no sound. She said to the car at large, "There, her noise won't bother you now. Happy?"

The boys called out, "Finally!" "About bloody time, Bulstrode," and "What took so long?" as Millie pocketed her wand and stood up.

She told Daphne, "I do have food for her, but it's in my trunk in the baggage car. Save my seat; I'll be back soon."

Smoothing down her oversized robes, she turned and headed to the rear of the coach, accidentally on purpose cuffing Crabbe on the back of the head as she passed him. This earned her a glare from the affronted bully, to which she remarked, "Whoops! I stumbled." Crabbe sneered disbelievingly, but since she was the same height he was and was not afraid to stand her ground against him, he wisely did not retaliate. Millie smirked and continued to the door at the back of the car. She opened the door and moved through the vestibule into the next passenger car beyond.

**DD – DD – DD – DD – DD**

This car was comprised mainly of smaller compartments, and the single side corridor was full of mingling, laughing students. She worked her way through the throng, scowling at anyone who seemed ready to speak to her. Passing the girls' and boys' toilets at the end of the car, she noted absently that they were both occupied. _Both Pansy and Draco are taking forever 'powdering their noses'. Pansy doesn't surprise me, but I didn't think Draco was __**that**__ vain. _Shrugging dismissively, she opened the door which would let her into the baggage car.

The last car on the train held most of the students' excess luggage. It was dimly lit and chock-full of trunks, boxes, cages, and other assorted detritus of student life. Everything was tied or chained down onto floor-to-ceiling luggage racks, which were separated from each other by narrow aisles. Overall, it appeared to be much bigger than a normal-sized train car.

_They must have an Extension Charm in place,_ she thought to herself, before carefully picking her way through the rows to find her own trunk. She located it without much trouble, despite the sheer volume of baggage in the space. Millie's trunk was Slytherin green, and on the front she had painted an extremely good likeness of her cat, Bastet. It was easily spotted amongst the sea of otherwise nondescript black and brown trunks.

She quickly unlocked the trunk, pulled out a packet of cat treats, and secured it. Turning around, she was about to thread her way back to the exit when she heard soft noises coming from somewhere towards the rear of the car. Remaining still and quiet, she listened hard. It sounded like voices. Curious, and not in any rush to return to the thuggish presence of Crabbe and Goyle, she shoved the treats in a pocket and carefully sneaked closer to the origin of the sounds. After passing several rows, the voices were louder and she spied movement through gaps in the luggage. Holding her breath, she peeked through the narrow opening.

There, scarcely three feet away from her was her crush Draco Malfoy, bending over the moaning figure of none other than Pansy Parkinson.

_'Powdering her nose', me arse! _thought Millie as she took in the sight.

It was obvious they were having a lustful liaison. Draco was still fully clothed, but Pansy's frilly knickers were down around her knees and his hand was buried under her skirt, moving back and forth. He was currently nibbling her neck. Pansy, whose blouse was unbuttoned to reveal her lacy white bra, was gasping for breath, pleading, "Faster, Draco, yes, faster!" Her hands clutched Draco's shoulders and her head was thrown back against the wall of the car, while Draco supported her body with his free arm.

Millie gulped as she watched Draco busily diddling Pansy's quim. His trousers were tented and he was rubbing himself against Pansy's hip as he furiously stroked her. Millie felt her cheeks coloring and heat swooped through her belly as she imagined it was her, not Pansy, whom Draco was fondling.

"Come for me, Pans. Come all over my hand, that's it," Draco purred in his low voice, relentlessly rubbing Pansy's clit. His words and his fingers must have had the desired effect, for mere moments later, Pansy cried out her climax and Draco silenced her by swallowing her scream with his mouth. The kiss went on and on as Pansy shuddered against him, finally going limp in his arms as her orgasm ebbed. Looking smug, Draco withdrew his hand, his fingers glistening, as Pansy smiled impishly up at him.

"Well, lover boy. That was … adequate," she teased, face still flushed.

Draco scoffed, "Adequate? I beg to differ, Pans. You came long and hard. I'd say it was much more than 'adequate'." He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, kneading her breast.

Pansy tossed her hair back and rolled her eyes at him. "You can say that, but I'm sure you will improve with practice," she said. With that, she pulled away from him, yanking up her knickers and buttoning her blouse.

Draco stopped her, taking her hand and pressing it against his bulging trousers. "Wait a minute, Pansy. Is that it? This was supposed to be a give-and-take encounter. What about me?"

Pansy sighed regretfully and looked at her watch. "Draco, I took what you had to give. Thank you very much for that, but I'm afraid now I have to go."

Draco gaped at her in disbelief. "What? Go? Pansy, I'm rock-hard. It won't take long. Just pull down your knickers again, bend over, and let me-"

"No!" Pansy was adamant. She hissed, "No, Draco. I'm a respectable, virginal, pure-blood witch. I will be waiting until marriage before I have sex. You _know_ that."

"_Virginal?" _Draco snorted, his face clouded with annoyance and disappointment. "Right. Fine, I'll be satisfied with a hand-job. Come on, Pans, don't be a cocktease."

Pansy shook her head. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm already late. I've got to go to the Prefects' coach for a meeting. I'll take care of you another time." She kissed him on the cheek and flounced away, Draco glaring after her in frustration.

**DD – DD – DD – DD – DD**

Millicent had ducked down behind a pile of boxes as Pansy passed, not wanting her roomie to know she was there. Once Pansy was gone, Millie quietly stood up again and peered through the gap to observe what Draco did next.

What he did was turn and kick viciously at the nearest trunk. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it. "That bitch," he cursed, "I should have known I _still_ wouldn't get laid; what in Salazar's name was I thinking? Bloody hell!" He clenched his hands into fists, opening and closing them, breathing deeply. After a moment, he rubbed his palm over his covered erection, which had shown no sign of abating, and said to himself, "Fuck it, I have to take care of this before I go back." So saying, he rolled up his shirtsleeves, unzipped his slacks and pushed them down along with his underpants, revealing his painfully erect penis. He gripped his cock firmly and, breathing a sigh of relief, he leaned back against the wall and began to stroke himself.

Millie watched, aroused and fascinated, as he tugged and pulled at his cock with his left hand while his right hand rolled and played with his balls. His eyes were closed and he was grunting softly, muttering, "Yeah, that's it. Better than Pansy can do any day." Pre-come oozed steadily from his shaft, which he rubbed all over the head and down the sides of his penis.

The slick, slippery sounds of his wanking were driving Millie mad. The Anaïs Nin book was just the latest in a long line of erotic novels that Millie had consumed over the past year. She may not have had practical experience with boys, but she'd learned a great deal from her reading. The books had opened her mind to all sorts of possibilities. She closed her eyes for a moment and squeezed her thighs together, fantasizing wildly.

Peeking again at Draco, she was drawn to his hands, which were long-fingered and elegant. His arms, too, were nicely muscled and corded. Suddenly, Millie's eyes widened as she glimpsed something on his left forearm.

_Slytherin's soul! That's the Dark Mark!_

She'd heard nothing about his taking the Mark from anyone. Thinking quickly, she realized that probably no one knew, not even Pansy, since he'd been fully dressed when fingering her. Millie had been Housemates with Draco long enough to know that, braggart that he was, he would have talked about it himself if he wanted people to know he'd joined the Death Eaters. He was keeping quiet about it for a reason. Millie broke into an evil grin; she'd just discovered a secret of Draco's that she could use to her benefit.

_This is my chance, _she thought. _Millie, be the best Slytherin you can be!_

Before she could change her mind, she moved quietly to the door and cast a locking spell, not wanting anyone to disturb them. Then, she cast a quick contraception spell over herself, whispering the incantation. Zig-zagging back, she silently slipped around the racks of luggage to the space in front of Draco, whose eyes were still squeezed shut as he jerked off. She knelt down before him, watching and timing his movements, and as his hand stroked downward, pulling back his foreskin, she quickly leaned forward and engulfed the purpled head of his cock with her mouth.

**DD – DD – DD – DD – DD**

_"Slytherin's sac!"_ yelled Malfoy when he suddenly felt wet heat surround the tip of his dick. He startled backwards, hitting the wall, but the hot, _iincredible/i_ sensation of his erection being swallowed whole didn't stop. His eyes popped open to see what was happening.

He looked down to see a young woman with long black hair kneeling in front of him, sucking his cock deep into her throat. For a wild second he thought it was …

"Pansy?"

Malfoy groaned out the name as the girl swirled her tongue along the underside of his penis. His hands reached for her head and tangled in her hair. She slowly drew back along his length, stroking him with her tongue as she went. Releasing him from her mouth with a pop, the girl looked up at him and he realized the truth.

"Millicent!" he gasped, panting in surprise. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Millie smirked up at him. "Something I've wanted to do for a long time, Draco," she purred in her husky voice. Malfoy's cock twitched at the surprisingly sensual sound.

_Merlin, she sounds … hot! But this is Bulstrode, for Salazar's sake!_

He put both hands on her shoulders and attempted to push her away. She didn't budge; instead she grabbed his hips and held him still while she kissed his length from tip to base. She licked his engorged head again and then stood up. Taking him in her hand, she began to tug and stroke, paying particular attention to the underside of his crown. Malfoy whimpered, his knees threatening to buckle. His eyes rolled back in his head. One hand rested on Millicent's shoulder while the other, his left, clutched at her robes near her hip.

Millie leaned closer, her height almost matching his. She kissed him gently on the lips, then left small pecks along his jaw line to his ear. Her hair brushed his face and he caught a whiff of green apples – his favorite fruit He sniffed deeply.

Keeping her left hand firm on his erection, she clasped his left hand with her right and held it up as she whispered softly, "I see you've taken the Dark Mark, Draco."

His eyes anxiously met hers. He tried to wrench his hand from her grasp, but she was strong and held him easily. She continued to stroke his cock as she looked at him unblinking.

"Don't-" he gulped, and then tried again to speak. "If you tell _anyone_, Bulstrode…" his arousal-thickened voice was panicky.

"Oh, please, Draco, call me Millie. Don't worry. I can keep a secret. But I do have a proposition for you," she said, her fingers working his flesh. He swallowed, hard.

"What… do you want?"

In a throaty murmur, she replied, "I saw you with Pansy. I watched you get her off, and what sort of thanks did she give you? A pittance. She left you high and dry, didn't she? That wasn't very nice of her, was it?"

Millicent's hand was doing marvelous things to him and he could barely think straight. Thrusting his hips towards her, Malfoy groaned loudly.

"No, it wasn't nice at all," he grunted, his eyelids fluttering with pleasure. "Gods, Bul- …_ Millie_, where did you learn to _do_ that?"

Millie ignored his question. "I want to help you take care of this big, fat erection and the bad case of blue balls that Pansy gave you. Do you know how that's going to happen?"

Malfoy shook his head, sweat shining on his brow. "No. How? _Oh gods!_"

She suddenly stopped her tugging, though she still held him snugly in her fist. He trying to gain friction again by moving against her, but she refused to resume her stroking.

"Here is my proposal, Draco. You are going to fuck me, right here, right now."

Malfoy tried to focus on her face, his hands now resting on her hips, unconsciously pulling her closer. "What? You can't be serious."

She chuckled, a low, erotic sound. "Oh I'm dead serious, Draco. I have wanted you for a while now, and since you need release, how about the two of us have some fun?" She rubbed her palm over the head of his cock, emphasizing her words.

He asked, hesitantly. "Have you ever …?" His free hand gestured at her nether regions, and he found himself blushing.

She shook her head. "You'll be my first."

"You … you don't want to wait? I thought all the pure-blood girls waited for marriage," Malfoy asked, kicking himself mentally even as he spoke. _Shut up, Draco, why are you reminding her of that?_

Millie shrugged. "I would rather seize the moment. Who knows what will happen now that the Dark Lord is back?" Her eyes bore into his. "War seems inevitable, Draco."

He smirked in agreement and closed his eyes, sighing. "It does, doesn't it?"

"So let's find pleasure in these uncertain times. Have sex with me, take my virginity, and your secret is safe. I won't tell a soul."

Malfoy hesitated just a moment longer, his eyes taking in her visage. In the low light of the baggage car, she looked … gentler, more feminine. Millie's usually present scowl had left her face, and in its absence her strong features were really quite striking. Her brown eyes were half-closed, looking sly and sultry, yet she exuded a slight air of uncertainty. It intrigued him. It seemed they were more alike than he had previously realized; she, too, kept a great deal of her real self from the world.

"You really want me to pop your cherry? You'll keep quiet about … things … if I do?" he asked.

"Yes, Draco. I meant what I said," she replied.

"All right then," he decided, leaned forward, and kissed her.

She responded eagerly, both her hands coming up to wrap around his neck. At first, the kiss was chaste, but the apple scent of her hair enthralled him, and she was so _soft_ and _lush…_

Millie was only an inch or two shorter than his six-foot frame and it was nice not having to lean down to reach her. Taking charge, he deepened the kiss, flicking the tip of his tongue against the seam of her lips, coaxing her to open for him. She did so with a little moan of delight, and their tongues gently explored each other.

He broke the kiss to move to her throat, nipping and licking his way down to her pulse point. She was shivering under his ministrations, making happy little gasps. As he approached the collar of her robes, she reached up to unfasten them, pulling them off and letting them drop to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and felt skin, not clothing. He pulled back to look, and she blushed for the first time, her hands moving to cover herself.

"Stop," he said. "I want to see you." His eyes traveled up and down her body, marveling at what she had been hiding.

Millie wore nothing but lingerie under the robes – and it was sexy. Her bra and knickers were black, with a frill of red lace adorning edges of the cups and waistband. He was amazed. Her robes had always made her look frumpy and fat, but now, almost nude, he could see that she had a lovely hourglass figure. Yes she was tall, with an Amazonian frame, but her waist nipped in under her ample breasts to flare out again to soft, curvy hips and thighs. Her skin was as pale as his, and it contrasted against the red and black in an extremely enticing manner.

A primal flame lit in his chest. "You're magnificent, Millie," he growled, and he pulled her close.

Malfoy bowed his head to lick at her cleavage while he reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He pulled it off her shoulders and tossed it to the floor, then cupped her bare breasts in his hands and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. She cried out in surprise and pleasure.

"Draco! Yes, more!" she moaned.

He smiled against her warm flesh as he nibbled and licked. He switched to the other nipple and gave that his attention as well. Millie buried her hands in his hair, murmuring and sighing. Malfoy released her nipple and, grinning at her, hooked his fingers in her waistband, drawing her underwear down her legs. He kissed his way down her breastbone and belly as he went, tonguing her navel, and nudging his nose into her kitty's curls as he knelt before her. He tickled her ankles, one at a time, and she obliged him by lifting her feet out of her knicks.

He tossed them aside and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it out of his trousers. He looked up at her from where he knelt. "I love your scent. Apples are my favorite fruit, you know."

She nodded, one hand still feathering his hair and caressing it. "I do know. You eat them all the time. That's why I chose it."

He smiled and gazed at her mound, tickling the hair gently with one finger. "There's only one thing I like to eat more, and I'm looking at it right now. Have you ever been eaten out, Millie?"

She shook her head, speechless, and with a smirk, Malfoy grabbed her hips tightly and buried his mouth in her pussy.

"Draco!" She cried out his name, overwhelmed by the heat and wetness of his mouth on her clit and labia. He was driving her wild. Outside of her imagination, Millie had never even kissed a boy, much less had one do this to her. He hummed as he licked her, murmuring about how good she tasted. She thrust her hips forward, urging him on, and he suckled and probed her quim as if it were a sumptuous feast.

Thighs shaking, Millie felt an orgasm building inside her. As Draco delved inside her channel with his tongue, she tipped over the edge. Her womb spasmed, her toes clenched, and she held tightly to Malfoy as her climax burst forth from within and flashed out along her limbs. She moaned and quaked, riding the pleasure as she pressed herself against his face, finally going limp as the last throes left her.

"So, you liked that, eh?" he said with a chuckle, kneading her hips with his fingers.

She looked down at him, breathing heavily, to see him grinning up at her, his lips and cheeks glistening with moisture. He tugged on her hands, pulling her to lie down on her discarded robe. He stretched out beside her, shucked his trousers and pants, and began to kiss her again, his hands roaming over her body.

"You are so fecking soft, Millie. Your skin feels incredible," he groaned, rubbing his throbbing cock against her.

Millie admired his maleness, her hand caressing his shoulder and chest. He was everything she had thought he would be. Clad only in his open shirt, his body was lean but muscular, and his silvery-blond hair hung in his smoky eyes as he leaned over her. She kissed him longingly, and then entwined her legs with his, pulling him onto her body. He dropped into her legs' natural cradle, his erection bumping against her mound.

They continued to kiss, but it grew more and more heated as he thrust through her wet labia, until finally he gave a ragged gasp.

"God, I want to fuck you!"

Millie nodded, tilting her hips up. "Yes, Draco, please! Now!" She slid a hand to one of his nipples and tweaked it while she wrapped both her legs around his waist.

Malfoy shuddered at her touch, straining and moaning loudly, then slumped against her, hiding his face against her neck, unmoving.

Millie held her breath, expecting the pain that would signal her hymen being breached, but it was not forthcoming. Something seemed out of place. She touched his hair, gently.

"Draco? Um … are you in yet?" She felt silly asking this, as it seemed his erection had been more than adequate in size, but she was a virgin. How would she really know? Embarrassment and dread stabbed her heart. Perhaps she was as large vaginally as the rest of her was. "Am I … not tight enough?"

Malfoy, his face still hidden in the crook of her shoulder, shook his head vigorously. He groaned something unintelligible. Millie pushed up on his shoulders until he lifted his face to look at her. He was beet red.

"No, Millie, it's not you. When you pinched my nipple and put your legs around me, it felt too good. I … I just came." He scowled and looked away, not able to meet her eyes.

Millie was nonplussed. "Oh!" She frowned. "But, but, I thought you had already … you know… with lots of girls."

He looked back at her. "No. I'm… I've never done this before, either."

They stared at each other in silence for several heartbeats, and then Millie broke into a smile, her face lighting up. "Well, that's a relief. I thought I was too big and loose to feel anything."

Malfoy scoffed, one eyebrow lifted, and reached down to slide a finger into her hot, wet channel. Her eyes widened in shock. She was so tight, they both grunted in wonder.

"No, you aren't too loose," he muttered, his eyes dark with lust. He kissed her hard. "No way, no how," he said against her lips. Millie kissed back, taking his still semi-hard penis in her hand and quickly stroking him up to full stiffness.

Once more, Malfoy positioned himself against her opening. "Ready?"

She nodded, holding her breath, and Malfoy slid himself into her. Oh, it felt good! When his thickness began to stretch her hymen, he paused, panting, and looked to her for the go-ahead.

Millie dug her nails into his shoulders. "Yes, thrust hard, Draco! Please!"

He did as she bade, shoving hard against her flesh. Her hymen gave way and he was buried to the hilt inside her, surrounded by her liquid heat. Millie threw her head back in mixed pain and pleasure.

"Oh, gods, _yes!_" she breathed, holding him tight with her arms and legs. "Please, more, Draco. Move!"

Draco, laughing a bit at the incredible feeling of actually being inside a woman, nodded and slowly began to thrust. "Jeez, Millie, you are _so_ tight, you feel so good …" he panted, his pace increasing.

Millie raised her hips up to meet him as he pushed into her, and soon they were moving in perfect tandem. His cock was angled just right to send bursts of pleasure through her as he passed over a certain spot inside, and she knew she would come if he kept it up.

"Draco, I'm … I'm going to come soon. Harder!" she begged.

"Good, because I am too!" he breathed, holding her to him.

Malfoy snapped his hips forward, over and over, driving himself into her deep and fast. She clutched at him, moaning and writhing. Sweat beaded on both of their foreheads. Draco felt like a clock spring was being wound tighter and tighter behind his navel. His balls tightened and he knew his release was imminent.

"Millie!" he gasped, beginning to come, and at that moment, she called out his name too as her own orgasm hit. Her vagina clenched around his spurting cock, milking his semen from him as they both cried out their ecstasy.

After long minutes, their climaxes ebbed, and Malfoy collapsed to one side, his lungs heaving, one arm and a leg draped over her body. Millie was breathing heavily too, staring at the ceiling, a dazed grin on her face. Finally, Malfoy lifted his head.

"That was incredible." He stared wonderingly at her. "You're beautiful, Millie. Thanks for …well, for forcing yourself on me, I guess."

Millie turned to look at him and scoffed, replying, "Draco, stop. I just grabbed the chance presented to me. You would never have considered being with me without some sort of coercion. Goyle and Nott said you'd rather fuck a half-blood or Mudblood than me. "

Malfoy sat up and faced her. "What? They're full of shite. I've never said that." He reached for his underwear and trousers. "I might never have thought of you in that way before, but only because you were hiding behind dowdy robes and a scary scowl. But Millie, you _are_ lovely. You have a great body, and the perfect, conniving Slytherin mind." He grinned. "You can blackmail me anytime."

Millie's eyes searched his face thoroughly, looking for the truth, before relaxing and smiling back.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, and began to get dressed. She quickly donned her bra and knickers and stood, wincing slightly, before picking up her robe. She fished around and pulled her wand from its pocket, casting _Scourgify_ to clear away the evidence of their encounter. She put the robe on, smoothing it down. "I think I'll buy myself some better-fitting robes on the first Hogsmeade trip."

Malfoy nodded. "You should."

Both fully dressed again, they stood looking at each other. Draco cleared his throat. "Before we go back, I have to ask again, Millie – why? I mean … it felt great, but why would you go against social expectations and have sex before marriage?"

Millie considered him. "Because they don't apply to me, Draco."

He cocked his head, confused. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I've never told anyone at Hogwarts about this. Not even Daphne or Pansy – I wouldn't dare." She paused. "I'm not pure-blood, but half-blood, Draco. My mother's father is a Muggle-born wizard. Luckily, the Bulstrode family isn't rich or powerful enough for that fact to have come to light in all the pure-blooded machinations of the last few decades. My father married my mother for love, not politics, and they've kept mum about her bloodline all along."

Draco was silent, mulling over this revelation. Millie held her breath, worried, wondering what he would do. Would his pure-blooded self be repulsed by what they'd just done, now that he knew what she was?

"Well then," he finally said. She met his eyes, and saw with relief that they were gentle, not filled with malice. He winked. "It seems we both have blackmail material now, hmm?"

She grinned. "Yes. Yes, we do. So, are we good?"

"We're good. And Millie?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," he said.

She nodded. "Thank you, Draco."

Malfoy bowed, and gestured for her to go ahead of him. They walked to the exit, back into their expected Slytherin roles, but with a little more understanding of each other, and the world, than they'd had before.


End file.
